This study is undertaken to determine if oxygen delivery and stated oxygen status is influenced by the type of monitor used. The hypotheses are that babies monitored by pulse oximetry will have higher SaO2 and TcPO2, receive more oxygen and have more time hyperoxemic that those monitored by TcPO2.